


Pre-Game Sex

by misura



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: College, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win makes a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Game Sex

Myron reacts beautifully - there's the blink, the slight flush and then, of course, the stammered reminder that there's a big game tomorrow. As if Win cares one whit about that.

Admittedly, he knows that Myron cares about it, and so, by extension, Win does care, too. It's a vaguely passive, indirect kind of caring though. He won't be upset if 'they' lose, and he certainly won't be cheering if 'they' win. He'll merely note the effect on Myron.

"Tomorrow night, then?" Win asks pleasantly. It's far too late now for Myron to protest that he's straight (he isn't) or that Win is (clearly not the case). It might not yet be too late to invoke some old tired cliche about how Myron would prefer not to risk their friendship for the sake of sex. Win will cross that bridge when Myron presents him with it. _If_ Myron presents him with it.

Win thinks Myron's all too aware sex doesn't equal any kind of emotional attachment to Win, the way it does to most people. With Myron, of course, the emotional attachment will be already there. The sex is just a way for Myron to put his relationship with Win in a more understandable perspective.

Myron can date whomever he likes - even when it's someone Win thinks isn't good enough for him. Win doesn't date, precisely, but he has no intention of giving up sex with anyone not Myron. He just thinks it might not be a bother to have sex with Myron, too. Multiple times. Whenever they both feel like it.

"Only if we win," Myron says. It's a bit of an odd reply. Somewhat unsatisfactory, even, given that Win certainly won't have any influence over whether or not Myron and a bunch of other guys will be better at throwing a ball across a court and through a hoop than another bunch of guys.

"You might lose." Win dislikes pointing out the obvious. It's so ... obvious. Still, it needs saying on occasion. "What then?"

"Thursday next week." Another pre-game night. Only that time, presumably, Myron will be okay with it because it'll already have been proven that _not_ having sex on a pre-game night won't guarantee a victory on the court.

Win considers pointing out the obvious holes in that theory, but in the end, he settles for attending the game and smugly watching Myron play his way to victory. He even cheers a little, just to not look too much out of place.


End file.
